


Great Escape

by Yamiga



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, Friendship to Love, Hate to friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally exposing Zim to public, Dib should be happy, right? Now that everyone believes him and the alien is now a government prisoner, Dib should feel like a hero. Wrong, in fact he feels guiltier than ever. To make matters worse, he starts longing for the strange alien in more ways than one. Now with one option, Dib with the help of Gaz must attempt to  free Zim  from the government or suffer the consequences of being caught.</p><p> </p><p>ZaDr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Escape

**Auhtor’s Note: If you’re reading this then, hurray, it was posted...Depending on the feedback I get, I may take this down and may or may not ever post Invader Zim stories again.**

 

**Summary: Dib had finally cracked down on Zim and this time, everyone believed him. Now with the alien hauled away to the government as a prisoner, Dib should feel like a hero, right? Quite the opposite, and with Gaz making him feel like an ass, his emotions can’t be worse. To make matters worse, he begins longing for the very being he literally destroyed, Zim. Now with one option, Dib with the help of Gaz must attempt  free Zim or suffer the consequences of being caught.**

 

**Summary#2 Shortened: After finally exposing Zim to public, Dib should be happy, right? Now that everyone believes him and the alien is now a government prisoner, Dib should feel like a hero. Wrong, in fact he feels guiltier than ever. To make matters worse, he starts longing for the strange alien in more ways than one. Now with one option, Dib with the help of Gaz must free Zim or suffer the consequences of being caught.**

 

**Genre: Romance, Angst, Humor, Friendship, Family, Adventure.**

 

**ZaDr (....)**

* * *

 

Chapter One: Torn Up Over You

 

About a week ago, Dib would have been in this position with a smile on his face. He would have felt proud of himself for being noticed, for actually doing something right.  He saved millions of people, he brought a criminal down and yet, he felt like garbage, he felt like an ass. If it wasn’t Gaz reminding him how selfish and unthought out his actions that day were, then it was his own conscience.

 

He presently lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling fan and the way the blades turned. There was an ugly frown plastered on his face as his mind replayed the incident that had occurred just days ago. Dib contacting the government and leading them to Zim’s layer, and then of course, the praise he got from his classmates after somehow they figured out about Zim, though the story was altered for the public. It wouldn’t be good if the student body knew they had an intergalactic criminal attending class with them.

That day, Dib actually felt like he was...somebody, seeing Zim’s house destroyed and knowing that the alien was now in government custody.

 

However, a week later, now that he had a chance to meditate on it...had he really done the right thing? What would the government do to Zim? Torture him...kill him? Oh the thought of that just ripped Dib apart from the inside. For the most part, he would question himself why he even cared and the answer to that was...well, he really didn’t know. Zim wasn’t human, so why feel bad for something like that.

It was perhaps, Gaz’s shaming at first, then Dib himself entering a deeper thought of his own dumb action.

Now all he could do was lay in his bed, like a drunkard who had just ruined his own life, wondering, hoping what would happen next.

 

_Knock Knock Knock_

 

“It’s open.” Dib called out.

Seconds later, the room to his door creaked open slowly and in stepped his sister, Gaz. She was wearing something less depressing that day, in her bunny pajamas (still black), and messy purple hair. Her dye was running out, revealing her rather brightly colored hair.

 

She walked over to him and sat on his bed, surprisingly, she held a dictionary. “I thought you’d still be depressed.” Her voice impassive. “So, let’s read.”

 

This was strange. Dib sat up, itching his dark hair and looked at his sister. “How are we going to read the_”

She opened the book to the  “A” section and hovered across the word “asshole”. It appeared she had taken a picture of Dib from the old family album and taped it right under the word asshole, he only chuckled.

 

“What’s so funny?” Gaz asked. “You should feel guilty.”

“And you think I don’t? I screwed up, there_”

“And you’ve defined the meaning asshole.” After that, his sister jumped off of his bed and left.

 

Dib, feeling a little pissed got up to follow her. She had already made her way downstairs into the kitchen. He noticed her pouring cereal. He decided to go and join her.

 

“Where’s dad?”

“He got called in yesterday, he and a whole bunch of other scientist are probably at some local govermnet building now, poking Zim with,” She got her spoon and began to thump it on the table. “some strange tools_”

“Okay Gaz. You know, if you’re so intent on making me feel like an ass, what should I do?” He poured his own cereal and sat next to her sister. “It’s not like I can go, break into the government and save him! That’s breaking the law.”

 

“You’ve broken the law for less.” Gaz spat.  “Your cereal is getting all soggy.”

* * *

 

 

The idea was stupid, but Dib found himself leaning into it more and more.

He sat on his computer looking up many things, cracking many codes and trying to see if there was anyway possible to actually “free” Zim. But the more he thought about it...the more dumb it sounded. Really, he was just a fifteen year old boy, trying to save an alien...

 

But he owed this to Zim....but why? His emotions made him slam his laptop lid down and scream in his pillow. Why the hell was he so torn up over Zim?! Zim was evil...Zim was an alien...

 

And then, some small self realization hit Dib, at least he hoped that’s what it was.

Zim’s main purpose was to destroy the world...so Dib guessed he hated the human race. Well...what if Dib showed Zim that...that the humans were worth saving....that, their race didn’t have to be destroyed.

 

The idea was very childish, but it was the only thing that put Dib’s mind at ease.

* * *

**Chapter one. Please review to let me know if I should continue or delete it.**


End file.
